RIGBY!
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: Y ha cambiado, será una historia sola, vienen al menos otro par de capítulos. Si, le gritan mucho a Rigby, quien está prenda de Mordecai (que rao, ¿no?)
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una pequeña historia de temática yaoi/slash (o sea cariño y algo más entre hombres) sobre Regular Show o Un Show más, pertenece a J.G Quintel , si te desagrada este tipo de historias pues no sigas leyendo, y lee otra de mis historias que son aptas para todo público. No recibo mas que la satisfacción de haberla hecho y de que sigo escribiendo sobre o que me gusta.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo Morby y se me ocurrió hacer esto, siento que está demasiado tierna y me agradó cómo quedó. Si les gusta este tipo de historias, les invito a seguir.

n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n

**¡RIGBY!**

Rigby…

¿Rigby?

¡RIGBY!

-¿Eh? Lo siento Benson, no te escuché ¿Qué decías?

-Aaah- suspiró la máquina de chicles- Rigby, es la última vez que te pido que saques esa basura, está atrayendo moscas y debemos tener esta área limpia, habrá una fiesta a las 2:00 de la tarde, y nos estamos retrasando…

-está bien Benson, como digas…

El mapache se dirigió hacia los botes de basura, sacó las bolsas y las llevó a contenedor, mientras Benson seguía haciendo anotaciones en el sujetapapeles , mientras Skips, se acercaba a él, iba con muletas y tenía una pierna enyesada.

-Skips, vuelve a acostarte, el médico recomendó reposo.

-Lo sé, Benson, pero estoy aburrido ahí, sin hacer nada; ¿estás seguro de que no necesitan que les ayude en algo?

-Por increíble que parezca, no, sólo faltan un par de cosas y tendré todo listo para las 2:00 pm, justo a tiempo. -¿Cómo va tu pierna?

-Bien, gracias, estaré en forma en poco tiempo, si no fuera por esta férula…

-Más bien, si no fuera por la estupidez de Rigby…

-jajaja, vamos Benson, no es para tanto, sólo fue un accidente no fue su intención.

-Si no hubiera estado distraído no te habría dejado caer esa estatua en la pierna, -añadió con gravedad- no habría derramado la cafetera sobre Papaleta y no habría bañado de pintura a Musculoso, Skips, no sé por cuanto tiempo más podemos seguir así… esto no es más que…

-¿Amor?

-Lo que sea, me está dando más problemas de o que creí.

-No lo hizo a propósito, Benson - sonrió- vamos, sólo míralo, está en una nube, suspira, habla solo, canta, es un buen chico, sólo necesita armarse de valor para decir lo que siente.

-Pues si no se declara a Mordecai pronto, terminará por dejarnos a todos en silla de ruedas, quemar la casa o algo peor. –¿Sabes? Lo único bueno es que ahora no protesta cuando le mando a hacer algo, no protestó cuando le ordené sacar la basura y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Y ahora que? –Benson sólo vio la figura de Musculoso que pasó corriendo a su lado, seguido de fantasmano que lucía angustiado, y vio al primero, con su ropa en llamas, saltar a la fuente y exclamó.

-¡RIGBY!

.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Un show más, como me llegó a México, es una serie que tiene poco tiempo que he visto, por internet pues no tengo cable en casa. Desde que la comencé a ver, quedé prendada de Mordo y Rigby, en serio los amé, y hay otros personajes que me encantaron, y pues, esto es solo mi inicio y el primer Morby que escribí, esta misma tarde, está tierno aaw.

Aún no decido si seguiré la línea que llevo con Liga de Super Malvados y escribir historias cortitas y reunirlas aquí, en un solo… ¿topic? , y si hay oportunidad de sacar algo más largo, darle su propio espacio. ¿Opiniones?

Me imagino a Rigby enamorado y causando estragos en el parque por culpa de quien lo trae de un ala (como decimos aquí)jajaja, ok dejen un pequecomentario, ¡que nada cuesta!.

Los veo en la siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una pequeña historia de temática yaoi/slash (o sea cariño y algo más entre hombres) sobre Regular Show o Un Show más, pertenece a J.G Quintel , si te desagrada este tipo de historias pues no sigas leyendo, y lee otra de mis historias que son aptas para todo público. No recibo más que la satisfacción de haberla hecho y de que sigo escribiendo sobre o que me gusta.  
Esta es la primera vez que escribo Morby y se me ocurrió hacer esto, siento que está demasiado tierna y me agradó cómo quedó. Si les gusta este tipo de historias, les invito a seguir.  
n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n

**¡RIGBY!**

**Parte2**

Rigby…  
¿Rigby?  
¡RIGBY! Baja esas cajas del camión, ¡AHORA!  
-Si… ya voy.

Benson habría preferido no gritar, pero estaban retrasados con el trabajo del parque, y las cajas con los suministros de jardinería debían estar en la bodega antes de que comenzara a llover.

Rigby lanzaba las cajas a Musculoso quien las atrapaba y dejaba en el suelo, para que fantasmano las metiera en la bodega. El mapache parecía un autómata, apenas se daba cuenta de lo que hacía…

-¡hey viejo, cuidado!- exclamó Musculoso, cuando una de las cajas le dio en la cara.

-Si, ya voy…

Musculoso sólo se sobó y siguió pasando las cajas a Fantasmano, sin replicar nada.

-Bien, ya casi terminan, ahora…las semillas ya están en la bodega, y en cuanto terminen de descargar esas cajas, podremos dar por concluido el trabajo de hoy, y mañana podemos comenzar con el mantenimiento de los jardines del parque, podar los árboles y arbustos, abonar los…- dijo Benson, hablando para sí mismo y anotando en su tabla.

-¡Auch!- Rigby había soltado otra caja y había caído en un pie de Musculoso.

-Cada vez va peor, ¿verdad?-comentó Skips mientras veía Musculoso brincando de dolor y sujetándose el pie.

-La verdad es que ya no sé qué hacer- Benson suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Rigby, que trataba de disculparse con Musculoso y lo único que logró fue hacerlo tropezar con la caja que le había dejado caer.

-No sé si estaba mejor antes…- añadió Skips.

-Aaah, está peor, esta mañana tuve que sacarle la cabeza del plato de cereal, como sea, esto no puede seguir así, pero desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo…

Mordecai llegó corriendo y entregó la llaves del carrito a Benson, estaba sonriente y muy alegre, ya que tendría una cita con Margarita.

-listo Benson!- dijo alegre el arrendajo, iba vestido muy formal, pues ya estaba listo para su cita con Margarita- ya me voy, deséenme suerte!

-Eh… suerte, Mordecai…- Skips y Benson le dijeron adiós con la mano y volvieron su mirada a Rigby, quien salía corriendo en ese mismo momento.

-Desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada, dijo Benson al yeti- Seguramente quiere estar a solas.

Skips suspiró mientras Rigby se perdía de vista.

Esa misma mañana, durante el desayuno:

-Hey chicos, adivinen qué!

-¿que? Preguntaron Rigby, Skips y musculoso, que estaban desayunando.

-Margarita aceptó salir conmigo!

-¿Y? eso que tiene de nuevo, hemos salido con ella y Eileen varias veces…

-Ése es el punto, mapache- dijo el ave, interrumpiéndolo -HEMOS. Siempre que salgo con ustedes me echan a perder la noche, o algo sale mal- dijo amargamente, recordando el incidente del beso.

-O sea que no estoy invitado.- Rigby se molestó y cruzo de brazos

-NO- dijo Mordecai, y es que esta vez nada puede salir mal, ¡He estado aguardando esto para esta cita!- y sacó una pequeña cajita de entre las plumas, y lo abrió.

Todos los que estaban ahí dejaron salir un OOOOH de asombro.

Era un anillo de compromiso.

-Eh… ¿era por eso que andabas tan feliz estos días, verdad?- añadió Papaleta, entusiasmado.

-Y algo… empalagoso, diría yo- dijo fantasmano.

-Sí, por un momento me preocupaste, Mordo- Musculoso dio un golpecito en la mesa- andabas demasiado cariñosito con todos, por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de mí, ¡JAJAJAJA!

-Iugh…- Mordecai se estremeció y dio otro golpecito a la mesa, y por un momento vio a Starla en Musculoso-¡paso, paso! Y toco madera…

-Rigby dio un respingo, que no pasó inadvertido para Skips, que lo observaba con disimulo.

-Ooh, que hermosa pieza- añadió Papaleta, ¡seguro le encantará!

-¡Claro! Llevo varios meses ahorrando y lo compré hace una semana, ya no podía aguantar las ganas de mostrárselos, por eso…

-Mientras Mordecai hablaba, Skips miró de soslayo a Rigby, a quien la noticia le había caído como balde de agua helada, y notó cómo su mirada se había ensombrecido y miraba al suelo, mientras se aferraba del borde de la silla.

-… y ustedes son como mi familia desde que llegué a este parque- Mordecai seguía hablando- quise compartir esta noticia con ustedes- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Familia? Fantasmano se enjugó una lágrima y miró a Musculoso, quien normalmente habría dicho algo para ofender al ave, pero en ese momento se le veía conmovido.

-oooh, le propondrás matrimonio? Que gran noticia Mordecai!- aplaudió Papaleta- No te parece algo hermoso, Skips?

Skips sólo sonrió a Papaleta, y se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pues la noche anterior había sorprendido a Rigby ensayando su declaración al ave, planeaba decirle lo que sentía por él y no tenía ni idea de que Skips y Benson se habían dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de su amigo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Rigby corría por el parque, volcando los botes de basura y pateando con furia cuanta piedrecilla tenía enfrente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido Mordecai?

-Pero…no, no lo entiendo…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido Mordecai? ¿Acaso estás demente? ¡No quiero casarme!

-Margarita, yo creí que…

_ mira, disculpa si pensaste que estas alidas podía llevarnos a algo más, pero la verdad… lo quería recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?

-Me voy de aquí, logré una transferencia a otra universidad, tengo una beca, no desperdiciaré una oportunidad como esa.

_ A Mordecai se le cayó el alma a los pies, y junto a ella, la cajita con el anillo, y salió corriendo.

.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

¿Opiniones?  
Sí, decidí hacer una sola historia y no sólo historia cortitas. Aún no sé que tan lago será esto…

Los veo en la siguiente.


End file.
